Los Dos Extremos de mi Existencia
by Slfide
Summary: Tras mudarse y emprender una nueva vida, Santana descubre que no puede escapar de su pasado y se encuentra al mismo tiempo con el amor de su vida y con el hombre que la destrozó. ¿Qué ocurre cuando se mezclan antiguos sentimientos y resentimientos?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Estar entre los brazos de Brittany era la sensación más agradable del mundo. Me sentía plena y feliz, me hacía desaparecer de la realidad, del mundo entero.

-¿Brittany?

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes que me haces la chicas más feliz del mundo a tu lado?

-No tanto como me haces tu a mí- me dijo acariciando el pelo y rozándome levemente sus labios contra los míos.

-Creo que nunca he sido tan feliz.

-Yo tampoco, solo deseo que esto no acabe nunca.

-Mientras me quieras en tu vida, nunca me alejaré de ti Santana.

La abrace y la atraje hacía mi. Quería sentirla e incrustarla en todo mi ser.

Lentamente la empujé suavemente y la coloqué justo debajo de mí. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo desnudo bajo el mío, sus perfectos pechos hacían presión contra los míos, me tiraría horas observando cada milímetro de su perfecto cuerpo.

Su pelo rubio alborotado le caía hasta llegar al pecho, lo cogí y se lo puse detrás de la cabeza, de modo que podía apreciarla por completo. Me dirigí a su cuello, donde fui dejándole fugaces besos hasta bajar a sus pechos. Esos que tanto había visto y cada vez me gustaban más, al igual que ella, mi leve contacto hizo que se endurecieran, mientras mordía uno y ella exaltaba un ligero gemido que ahogó diciendo mi nombre.

Tras realizar la misma operación en el otro pecho, fui bajando por su perfecto y tonificado abdomen no sin antes bajando mi mano desde su cuello hasta uno de sus muslos. Pude notar como se iba humedeciendo a medida que me acerca más y más a su zona íntima.

-Sant...

Fue lo único que logré oírle decir, antes de que me dispusiese a recorrer con mi lengua todo su clítoris, su respiración poco a poco se iba haciendo más entrecortada, sabía que estaba a punto de llegar así que saque mi lengua y la volví a introducir repetidas veces hasta que todo su cuerpo se tensó y se liberó al mismo tiempo, mientras su orgasmo explotaba por todo su cuerpo.

-Dios Santana ven aquí.

Hice lo que me pidió y cuando me acerque a ella me agarró del pelo con las dos manos y las dos nos fundimos en un profundo y ansiado beso , nuestras bocas se conocían a la perfección. Tuvimos que parar para recuperar el aliento, pero no me importaba mientras la tuviese entre mis brazos.

-Bueno, ¿ahora te toca a ti no?- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Oh no es necesario...

-Por supuesto que sí.

Y acto seguimos, mientras me sujetaba por los hombros, me puso debajo de ella.

- San, eres tan hermosa...

Fue besando todo mi cuerpo, hasta que recorrió con sus dedos toda mi entrepierna.

-Oh que húmeda estás...

-Por tu culpa.

-¿Ah sí? Me gusta.

Acto seguido, sin ningún aviso me introdujo dos de sus dedos y no pude evitar un gemido que salió desde lo mas hondo de mi cuerpo, pero que silencio con un salvaje beso. Nuestras caderas comenzaron a moverse al unísono, mientras ella introducía y sacaba sus dedos rápidamente de dentro de mí. No pude aguantar más y llegué al clímax, mientras mi cuerpo rebosaba de placer y me dejaba completamente exahusta.

-Britt, eres el amor de mi vida.

-Y tu el mio San, te amo.

Fui a mirarle a los ojos para responderle, cuando sus ojos y todo su cuerpo desapareció.

De repente me encontraba atada en una silla y amordazada.

Intenté desatarme por todos los medios, pero no podía moverme ni siquiera gritar.

Apareció en escena un chico alto, rubio y de profundos ojos azules que expresaban mucha rabia contenida. Era Sam.

-¿Qué Santana? ¿Estás así cómoda? Por lo menos no tendrás la oportunidad de irte a por otro u otra como una zorra, que es lo que eres.

Se acercó hacía mi y me quito la cinta adesiva de la boca.

Estaba muerta de miedo pero no me iba a quedar callada.

-¿Sam te has vuelto loco? Que coño estás haciendo. No te es suficiente pegarme que ahora me tienes que atar.

-Santana, sabes que no lo hago a propósito, tu me obligas a ser así...

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué salgo a la calle y me relaciono con la gente?

-YA BASTA, sabes perfectamente que te acuestas con el primer chico o chica que se te pone por delante.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sabes perfectamente que jamás te he sido infiel. Por el amor de dios Sam, acaba con esta locura y suéltame.

-¿Qué no me has sido infiel? Y cando te vi con Puck en su casa que.

-Ya te explicamos unas mil veces que estábamos trabajando, ¿recuerdas que trabajamos juntos?

-Mentira Santana, no me creo nada y de ese gilipollas tampoco. Aunque el acabará peor que tu.

-Sam te estás volviendo loco...

No pude evitar que dos lágrimas recorrieran mis mejillas.

-NO, tu si que estás loca. No me mereces, pero tranquila que eso cambiará. Tú cambiarás a base de golpes si hace salta.

-Por favor Sam para,tu no eres así- dije gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo.

-No, no soy así. Esto es en lo que tu me has convertido.

Cada vez estaba más cabreado, sabía que esto no iba a acabar bien, así que opte por seguirle la corriente.

-Esta bien Sam, tienes razón. Todo ha sido mi culpa, perdóname por favor. Te quiero.

-Buena chica Santana, veo que por fin estás entrando en razón. Pero aún así tengo que castigarte, para que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

Mientras no dejaba de mirarme con la mirada llena de frustración e ira, se desabrochó el cinturón y lo sujetó con una mano mientras se iba a acercando a la silla donde me encontraba atada.

-Por favor Sam no lo hagas. Otra vez no, no arruines lo que tenemos de esta forma.

-No me dejas otra opción...

Llego hasta donde estaba me rozó la mejilla con la mano en donde no tenía el cinturón.

-Lo siento Santana, esto es por tu bien.

-No por fa..

Fue lo único que pude decir hasta que se preparó a darme con ese cinturón que meses antes yo le había regalado.

Me desperté rígida y sudando a más no poder. Había soñado con los dos extremos de mi existencia.

Brittany fue mi primer de instituto, no había pasado mejores momentos en mi vida. Siempre pensaba que sería el amor de mi vida, hasta que cuando terminamos el instituto nos separamos y cada una tomó caminos distintos, siempre esperando y soñando que si de verdad estábamos hechas la una para la otra el destino nos volvería a unir.

Pero entonces llega ese momento, el momento en que sales de tu pequeño mundo de instituto y te chocas de lleno contra la triste realidad. Cuando sabes que todo ha cambiado y que nunca volverá a ser como antes.

Tuve que adaptarme y buscar mundo, así que me fui a la universidad y allí es donde conocí a Sam.

Sam era el típico chico agradable que siempre está a tu lado para lo que necesites y que encima es guapo. Al principio no accedí a salir con él. Y es que desde Brittany no hubo nadie más, pero su insistencia hizo que le dijese que si, total ¿qué iba a perder? Alomejor así conseguía olvidarme ella, aunque yo sabía que eso nunca iba a suceder...

¿Pero que había pasado para que ese chico se transformase en un monstruo? Ciertamente ni yo misma lo sabía.

Lo único que sí sabía era que por su culpa había tenido que empezar una nueva vida. Tuve que cambiarme de aspecto y dejar todo atrás para alejarme de el, y poder tener una vida alejada de él.

Estaba inmersa en mis pensamiento por el (o los mejor dicho) sueño que acababa de tener, que no escuché mi móvil, el cual estaba sonando.

Lo cogí a tiendas de la mesita de noche y contesté:

-¿Diga?

-Soy yo, Quinn.

-¿Qué quieres a estas horas Quinn?

-Santana ,¿pero que horas te crees que son?

-No se Quinn..

-Te noto rara ¿no me digas que has vuelto a soñar con Sam?

-Pff sí, pero prefiero no hablar del tema la verdad.

-Te entiendo, ¿ no te has olvidado de la cena de esta noche verdad?

-Que no Quinn, tu cena con antiguos alumnos del instituto lo se. No te preocupes que estaré allí

-Si y además viene una de mis mejores amigas con su novio a quedarse, que están prometidos y quieren contárnoslo todo y de paso buscar apartamente para vivir aquí en Nueva York.

-Vaya, eso es estupendo.

-Si, y como eres mi mejor amiga quiero que los conozcas.

-No te preocupes allí estaré.

-A las nueve.

-A las nueve- repetí asintiendo más para mi misma que para Quinn.

La verdad es que no me apetecía nada ir a la cena de Quinn donde se reencontraría con todos sus amigos de instituto, pero era mi mejor amiga y la que más me había ayudado desde que me mudé a Nueva York, así que iría con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

El día paso rápido, era sábado así que no tenía que ir a trabajar ni hacer nada. Me pasé el día tirada en el sofá viendo la televisión pensando en el sueño que había tenido.

Con Sam soñaba a menudo, pero con Brittany hacía tiempo que no. No me gustaba soñar con ella, solo hacía que me pusiese triste todo el día y pensar que hubiera pasado si hubiese luchado por ella y la hubiese ido a buscar a donde sea que se fuese. Pero no lo hice, supongo mi juventud e inocencia me jugó una mala pasada.

Cogí las llaves del coche y de la casa y salí hacía el ascensor. En menos de un minuto ya estaba en la cochera dispuesta para coger el coche e ir a casa de Quinn.

Lo que no sabía es que al llegar me iba a encontrar con la sorpresa más grande de mi vida: El amor de mi vida y el hombre que posteriormente la destrozó.

* * *

**Nota:** Hola a todos, soy nueva. Me presento me llamo Náyade, pero me pueden llamar Naya. Es mi primera historia y me gustaría compartirla con todos vosotros. ¿Qué os parece el prólogo? ¿queréis que siga? ¿hago los capítulos más largos?. Os dejo mi twiter para dudas o lo que sea.

NayadeLg


	2. Capítulo 1: Un reencuentro inesperado

**Capítulo 1: Un primer reencuentro inesperado**

Eran las 9 menos cuarto, llegaba 15 minutos antes. Pero bueno seguro que Quinn me lo agradecería para ayudar en los últimos retoques.

Llame al timbré y me abrió rápidamente la puerta.

-Vaya que pronto llegas.

-Lo se.

-Vamos pasa.

Vaya, que limpio estaba todo. Se nota que había estado limpiando a conciencia para todos los invitados que tendría hoy.

-San,¿me ayudas a poner la mesa?.

-Claro- le dije, acompañándola hasta la cocina donde pude ver como tenía ya preparado muchos platos con los primeros aperitivos. -¿Qué has preparado?.

-Shh calla, no seas impaciente. Anda ve llevando esos platos con aperitivos y ahora vienes a por las bebidas- dijo nerviosa.

-Quinn tranquila, es solo una cena con ex-compañeros de instituto.

-Si San, pero quiero que todo salga bien.

-Está bien.

Fui cogiendo platos y llevándolos hasta el comedor. Quinn mientras tanto preparaba algo en el horno, moviéndose de un lado a otro sin parar. No podía evitar reírme, ¿tan nerviosa por una cena de ex-compañeros de instituto? Me pregunto como serán. Un ruido sordo me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Ya voy.

Se quitó corriendo el delantal, me miro y me preguntó:

-¿Qué tal estoy?.

-Perfecta, como siempre.

-Gracias San- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta y abrió. Por la puerta aparecieron tres chicos y otras tres chicas. Quinn saludó efusivamente a cada uno de ellos y justo después vino corriendo hacía mí.

-Mirad chicos os presentó a S...

Antes de que pudiese hablar otro sonido irrumpió la sala.

-Esperad- dijo Quinn mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la puerta. -¡Hola chicos! Como me alegra que hallais podido venir.

Pude apreciar desde donde estaba, que era una mujer y un hombre. Vaya serían la pareja que dijo Quinn que estaban prometidos e iban a contárselo a todos aprovechando la ocasión. Cuando por fin Quinn los soltó y pudieron acercarse a donde nos encontrábamos todos los demás ,sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, esa sensación que dices tierra trágame.

No me lo podía creer, ¿estaba teniendo visiones por el sueño que había tenido esta mañana? Esto no podía ser cierto...

-Bueno como iba diciendo- dijo Quinn muy entusiasmada. -Esta es Sa...-

Corté a Quinn lo más rápido que pude. Sabía que no me podía escapar corriendo así que hice lo único que se me vino a la mense en ese momento .

-Si, soy Sarah. Encantada de conoceros a todo- dije poniendo una falsa sonrisa.

Quinn me miró con los ojos desorbitados. Hice un gesto para que se calmase,suplicándole que se callase y que luego se lo explicaría todo.

-Si, unas de mis mejores amigas desde que me mudé aquí a Nueva York.

-Hola Sarah, es un placer conocerte- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Bueno pasemos al comedor y allí haremos todas las presentaciones. Pero antes ¿Santana podrías acompañarme a la cocina un momento?

-Em claro Quinn.

Espero a que entrase a la cocina detrás de ella y cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? ¿Es una broma de las tuyas? Sabes lo importante que es esta cena para mí y vas y...

-Para Quinn.

-¿Cómo?

-He tenido que hacerlo, no me ha quedado de otra o me reconocerían.

-Te reconocerían, ¿quiénes?.

-Sam y Brittany.

-¿Cómo sabes sus nombres?

-Porque verás ese Sam es el mismo Sam del que yo te he hablado..- logré susurrar

Quinn abrió los ojos como platos.

-Santana ¿qué estás diciendo? Sam no es ningún loco perturbado y mucho menos un agresor.

-Quinn por favor créeme...- no pude evitar que dos lágrimas se me derramaran por las mejillas.

Quinn me miró, se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

-Está bien, te creo. Se lo duro que fue para ti, ¿pero Brittany?

-Ella... ella fue el amor de mi vida- dije sin poder parar de contener las lágrimas

-Vale, creo que es demasiada información por hoy. Ahora tranquilízate Santana y vamos a salir como si no hubiese pasado nada y luego ya lo solucionaremos.

Me sequé las lágrimas y acompañe a Quinn hasta el comedor. Todo el mundo ya estaba sentado en las sillas, esperando nuestro regreso.

-Perdonad, hemos tenido que ir a revisar los siguientes platos- dijo Quinn demasiado nerviosa como para que la creyeran.

-No pasa nada- dijo Brittany.

Al oír su voz después de 10 años no puedo describir con palabras la sensación que me produjo.

Durante el transcurso de la cena Quinn me explicó quienes era cada uno. Había dos chicos gays que eran pareja: Kuth y Blaine. Un chico muy alto que según me comento Quinn fue su novio de instituto: Finn. Y las tres chicas eran: Tina, Mercedes y Rachel. Todos se habían conocido en el coro del instituto y aunque en algún momento hubiesen tenido sus más y sus menos, siempre habían sido muy amigos y procuraban mantener el contacto fuera del instituto.

A Brittany sin embargo, la conoció en la universidad y a partir de ahí se la presento a todos, y desde entonces se habían hecho inseparable, hasta que Quinn se mudó a Nueva York. Y parece ser que .en ese tiempo fue cuando conoció a Sam.

-Bueno Brittany- dijo de repente Quinn. -¿No tienes algo que contarnos?.

-Pues ahora que lo dices sí- dijo Brittany a todos, pero en especial mirándome a mí , dios ¿me habrá reconocido?. -Veréis chicos, ¡me caso!- dijo enseñando el anillo a todos, mientras no dejaba de mirarme.

-Así es- dijo Sam. -Soy el chico más afortunado del mundo.

-¡Enhorabuna a los dos!- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Es verdad que tienes mucha suerte, tu novia está muy buena- dijo Finn bromeando.

Pero el rostro de Sam cambió por completo, a ese que yo conocía tan bien.

Sam no había cambiado para nada, seguía siendo el chico guapo rubio de ojos azules que volvía locas a todas. Claro que nadie sabía como era en realidad. Un sentimiento de rabia invadió todo mi cuerpo, no le bastaba con haberme hecho rabia a mi, sino que ahora también se lo haría a Brittany.

Dios esta cena me estaba matando, no veía la hora de que terminase.

-Oye Sarah- me dijo Sam.

-Eh ¿sí?- dije mirando a mi plato de comida.

-¿Nos conocemos de algo? Es que tu cara me resulta familiar.

-Imposible, es la primera vez que te veo.

-Oh lo siento, no se porque me resulta tu cara tan familiar.

-Tendré un doble o algo.

-Quién sabe- dijo Sam si parar de mirarme.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con normalidad, cada uno contando las novedades de su vida y haciendo referencia a la "futura boda".

Ya no aguantaba más, iba a estallar.

-Chicos perdonad, pero yo me tengo que ir ya.

-Pero Sa.. Sarah, ¿no te quedas para el postre?.

-No, creo que me ha sentado mal la cena.

-¿Pero estás bien?- dijo de repente Brittany sobresaltada.

-Sí, solo es el estómago.

Y era verdad, mi cuerpo no podía aguantar más esta situación y me estaba empezando a doler todo.

-Pero no te vayas sola, que alguien te acompañe, Sam y yo hemos traído el coche si quieres..

-No, os molestéis- le corté. -No es necesario de verdad, puedo ir sola, yo también he traído mi coche.

-No te voy a dejar que conduzcas y te vayas sola si estás mal-dijo Quinn, -Vamos, que te acompaño.

-No Quinn, tu eres la anfitriona.

Me levanté y vi todo borroso un momento, pero lo suficiente para que todos se diesen cuenta.

-Se acabó, de aquí no te vas sola- dijo Quinn con voz autoritaria.

-Yo me encargaré, la acompaño y luego vuelvo para el postre- dijo Brittany sin apartar sus preciosos ojos azules de mí.

-Buena idea Britt, te esperaremos para el postre y cuídame bien a Sarah.

-Lo haré, enseguida vuelvo Sam.

Sam le susurró algo a Brittany que no pude entender, dios como se le ocurriese tocarle un pelo o amenazarle se las iba a ver conmigo. Ya no era la chica ilusa e indefensa que el conoció y manipuló.

Brittany y yo fuimos hasta mi coche sin decir nada. Pero noté como me iba mirando de reojo.

-¿Me das las llaves?.

-¿Cómo?- dije sorprendida.

-¿No pretenderás que te deje conducir a ti no?

-Pues si...

-Anda trae- me extendió la mano mientras me lo decía.

Al darle las llaves nuestros dedos se rozaron y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Noté como ella dejaba a propósito sus dedos sobre los míos un segundo más del necesario mientras me miraba.

Dios era Britt. Mi Britt, esa chica que me había hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y ahora la tenía justo al lado, en frente mía.

Ambas entramos en el coche, madre mía entre el dolor de barriga y lo nerviosa que estaba me podría desmayar en cualquier momento.

-Sarah, ¿me indicas el camino?

-Eh sí claro- dije nerviosamente.

Le expliqué como llegar a mi casa, por el camino más largo, quería pasar con ella el mayor tiempo posible ya que ahora tenía la oportunidad.

-Bueno Sarah cuéntame, ¿haces mucho que conoces a Quinn?.

-Pues desde que me mude aquí a Nueva York.

-¿No eres de aquí?

-Pues no, me tuve que mudar por asuntos personales. ¿Y tú? Me dijo Quinn que te ibas a trasladar aquí, junto con tu novio.

-Con Sam sí, estábamos cansados de vivir en un pueblo. Así que decidimos empezar aquí una nueva vida y ahí es cuando me pidió matrimonio, cuando lo decidimos.

-Vaya que romántico- dije en el tono más sarcástico que pude.

No dijimos nada más en todo el trayecto.

-Ahí es- le indiqué en la última esquina en la que tenía que girar para llegar hasta el sótano de la urbanización de pisos donde vivía.

Aparcó en el sitio donde le indiqué y paró el coche. Estábamos completamente a oscuras.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por traerme y acompañarme, ya te puedes ir.

-No, te acompañaré hasta tu apartamento.

-No hace falta de v..- de detuvo.

-Sarah, no hay mas que hablar.

Subimos en el ascensor, vivía en el quinto así que le dio tiempo a mirarme de arriba a abajo durante varías veces antes de que se detuviese el ascensor. Me ponía nerviosa la manera en la que me miraba, ¿me habría reconocido? Volví a pensar.

Salimos del ascensor y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de mi apartamento.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté

-No, es solo que.. no se, siento como que te conozco y que te he visto antes- dijo tímidamente. -Pero no me hagas mucho caso.

-Vaya otra igual que tu novio, ¿cuántos dobles tengo?.

Me miró avergonzada.

-No se, pero tengo esa sensación desde que te vi.

-Serán imaginaciones tuyas. Bueno ya si que nos toca despedirnos aquí, muchas gracias por acompañarme.

-Ha sido un placer.

-Ya nos veremos Brittany.

-Eso espero.

Acto seguido la observé por última vez y cerré la puerta. Me quedé pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el día de hoy, ¿de verdad había tenido ese sueño con Brittany y Sam y luego los había vuelto a ver pero en persona? ¿el destino me estaba jugando una mala pasada?.

Me fui directa a mi cuarto, me puse el pijama y me acosté. Necesitaba dormir y olvidarme de todo.

* * *

**Nota**: ¿os gusta como va avanzando la historia? si es así hacérmelo saber por las reviews. Gracias a todos por leer y a quien se anime a comentar :)

NayadeLg


	3. Capítulo 2: Intuición

**Capítulo 2: Intuición**

Pasé el domingo también sin hacer nada. Hasta que llegó el lunes y me preparé para ir al trabajo.

Trabajaba con Quinn en una clínica de fisioterapia que habíamos montado con el dinero que ambas teníamos ahorrado. La pusimos en marcha nada más terminar la carrera y desde entonces nos iba bastante bien, Quinn era la fa fisioterapeuta principal mientras que yo me encargaba más de los asuntos de administración aunque también atendía a pacientes de vez en cuando. Nosotras junto con los demás empleados, habíamos conseguido que nuestra clínica tuviese cierto prestigio.

Llegué a las nueve en punto, siempre me gusta ser puntual.

Me dirigí a mi despacho para comprobar la agenda del día, cuando cual fue mi sorpresa que me encontré con Quinn y Brittany sentadas en las dos sillas que había frente a mi escritorio.

Nada más entrar ambas se giraron y me miraron.

-¡Sarah! Por fin llegas- me dijo Quinn.

-Sí, a la hora de siempre.

-Lo se, pero es que hoy tenemos a una nueva fisioterapeuta a quién tenemos que enseñarle la clínica.

-No me acuerdo de que hubiésemos contratado a nadie nuevo.

-Pues aquí la tienes a nuestra nueva fisioterapeuta, ¡Brittany!.

Me quedé mirando a las dos con cara de asombro.

-¿Cómo?.

-Verás, como ya sabes Britt se va a mudar aquí a Nueva York con Sam y está buscando trabajo y he pensado ¿por qué aquí no?, ha estudiado fisioterapia como nosotras.

Es verdad, Brittany y yo siempre soñábamos con que crearíamos nuestra propia clínica. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces...

-Bueno, si Sarah no tiene ningún inconveniente- dijo Brittany mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Yo opino, que podemos empezar con un período de prueba y ya decidir ¿no crees Quinn?

-Por mi no hay inconveniente- dijo Brittany sin dejar de mirarme.

-Pues perfecto entonces. Sarah tengo un paciente dentro de 10 minutos ¿te importaría enseñarle a Britt la clínica?

-Claro que no, vete tranquila- le dije a Quinn demasiado entusiasmada.

Dicho esto Quinn se despidió de Brittany y de mí y salió del despacho, dejándonos a solas.

Se produjo un silencio bastante incómodo al principio. Estábamos sentadas frente a frente, ella en la silla que hay detrás de mi escritorio y yo en la mía delante del escritorio.

Decidí empezar a hablar por miedo de que más tiempo así hiciese que me avanlanzase sobre ella. Por mucho tiempo que hubiese pasado, seguía sintiendo ese deseo intenso que me entraba nada más verla, el paso de los años no la había cambiado, al revés, estaba más preciosa que nunca si eso era posible.

-Bueno Brittany, por si no te habías dado cuenta, este es mi despacho. No se si te lo habrá dicho Quinn pero yo soy la que mayoritariamente me encargo de la sección administrativa, por lo que suelo estar aquí a menudo. A menos que tenga pacientes claro.

-Oh, es bueno saberlo Sarah- dijo Brittany mirándome con una sonsira.

Cuanto tiempo sin ver esa sonrisa, no podía evitar que se me vinieran a la mente miles de momentos en los que yo había sido el motivo de esa sonrisa.

-Pues vamos, te enseñaré el resto de la clínica.

Salimos del despacho y le estuve enseñando las distintas instalaciones de la clínica durante toda la mañana.

Por último me dirigí a lo que sería su sala para atender a los pacientes.

-Bueno y por último esta será tu sala para atender a los pacientes individualmente.

-Vaya, es bastante grande. ¿Cuándo empiezo?.

-Mañana, ¿te parece bien?.

-Perfecto.

-Bienvenida a la clínica López-Fabray.

Le extendí la mano a modo de profesionalidad. Ella dudó, pero enseguida me extendió su mano y nuestras manos se juntaron. Sentí como un escalofrió se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, por mucho que que lo hubiese intentado nunca pude olvidarla.

Quinn entro de repente haciendo que nuestros manos se separasen.

-Chicas, os estaba buscando por todas partes.

-Hola Quinn- dije separándome de Brittany y yendo hacia donde estaba ella. -Le estaba enseñando a Brittany su sala.

-¿Te gusta Britt?

-Me encanta- dijo entusiasmada. -No sabéis lo que os agradezco que me deis esta oportunidad.

-De nada Britt, se que harás bien tu trabajo- dijo Quinn. -He venido para decirte que no voy a poder ir contigo a comer y a ver pisos, verás me han puesto pacientes esta tarde y no puedo decir que no. Lo siento mucho.

-Vaya, no pasa nada Quinn ya iremos otro día- dijo Brittany algo apenada.

-Espera , ¿y si va Sarah contigo? Ella se conoce mejor todos los sitios de Nueva York, y además así os conocéis. ¿Verdad Sarah?.

Miré a Quinn con cara de querer matarla. Pero ella me respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Bueno, tengo que mirar mi agenda para ver si tengo algún paciente por la tarde...

Quinn me cortó.

-Ya miré y no tienes. Y los lunes tienes turno de mañana, así que no tienes ninguna excusa.

-Vamos Sarah- dijo Brittay. -Estoy deseando que me enseñes la ciudad.

Me miró con ojos de pena y fue mi perdición.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que no a la persona más preciosa y perfecta del mundo?

-Está bien. Quinn si surge algún problema me llamas al móvil.

-Que si San.. Sarah, ¡que os lo paséis bien!.

Madre mía, iba a tener que hablar con Quinn seriamente por hacerme este tipo de encerronas.

Nos despedimos de Quinn y salimos de la clínica. Brittany estaba entusiasmada por la idea de conocer Nueva York.

-Bueno Brittany , ¿a dónde quieres ir a comer?.

-No conozco ningún sitio. Sorpréndeme.

-¿Con que esas tenemos no?

Sabía que Brittany amaba la comida italiana, iba a sorprenderla de verdad llevándola a uno de los mejores restaurante italianos de la ciudad, ya que además tenía la suerte de que estaba cerca.

-Me gustan las sorpresas.

-Lo se- mierda se me escapó.

-¿Cómo lo vas a saber?- dijo Brittany frunciendo el ceño.

-Ehh ya sabes, intuición femenina.

-Ya, a ver si va a ser verdad que te he visto antes...

No podía dejar que me descubriese. Si Brittany se acordaba de mí seguramente el siguiente que se enteraría sería Sam y no podía permitirlo...

-Por aquí Brittany- dije señalando la siguiente calle.

Entramos al restaurante, aún era pronto así que encontramos mesa fácilmente.

-¿Te he sorprendido Brittany?- dije mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué si me has sorprendido? ¡Me encanta la comida italiana!.

-Jajaj, me alegro de que te guste.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?.

-Ya te lo dije, intuición femenina- dije guiándole un ojo.

-Pues debo admitir que tu intuición es sorprendente.

-Lo se, toda yo soy sorprendente.

-¿A sí?.

-Por supuesto.

-Me encantaría poder comprobarlo.

Acto seguido ambas nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio, hasta que el camarero vino con nuestros respectivos platos.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, Brittany me estuvo contando su vida a partir de la universidad. Como había conocido a Sam y como posteriormente cuando le pidió matrimonio decidieron mudarse a Nueva York.

¿Por qué no habló nada de su época de instituto y ni si quiera me mencionó? ¿Tan poco importante fui para ella?

-¿Y del instituto, tienes buenos recuerdos?- le pregunté.

-Bueno digamos que...- noté cierto tono de tristeza en su voz. -Fue la mejor época para mí. Estuve con la persona que pensaba que sería el amor de mi vida.

Me dio un vuelvo el corazón. Ella me había demostrado que me amaba cuando estábamos juntas, pero oírlo ahora saliendo de sus labios era distinto, no me lo esperaba.

-¿Y qué pasó?.

-El destino nos separó y nunca volví a saber nada más de esa persona.

-Lo siento.

-Yo también, no sabes cuanto- pude apreciar como estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. -Pero bueno, ahora estoy con Sam y voy a casarme , ¿qué locura no?.

Pagamos la cuenta y salimos del restaurante.

-Bueno Sarah, ¿y a dónde me vas a llevar ahora?.

-¿No querías ir a ver pisos?.

-Sí, pero tenemos tiempo, a menos que tengas algo que hacer claro.

-No, esta tarde estoy libre.

-¡Fantástico! Entonces me gustaría que me llevases a otro sitio, quiero volver a comprobar tu intuición femenina.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer un helado?.

-¡Me encantan los helados!

Lo sabía, en especial los de vainilla. Desde siempre habían sido sus favoritos.

-Pues vamos.

Compramos un helado en una heladería que había en frente de un parque y nos sentamos en un banco. Como no Brittay se lo pidió de vainilla.

Nos comimos el helado en silencio, mientras nos mirábamos de reojo y observábamos a los niños correr y jugar en el parque.

-Me lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo Sarah.

-Yo también Brittany.

De repente Brittany se empezó a reír mientras me miraba.

-¿Qué?- dije riéndome también. Su risa era contagiosa.

-Nada, es solo que tienes un poco de helado en la nariz.

-Ah, muy bonito ¿y no me dices nada?.

-Déjame que lo quite.

Rozó uno de sus dedos mi nariz al quitarme el helado y volví a sentir ese escalofrió recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

-Bueno Brittany ¿quieres ir ya a mirar pisos?.

-Querer no quiero, preferiría seguir visitando sitios contigo- dijo un poco avergonzada. -Pero sí, vamos.

Estuvimos recorriendo las calles de Nueva York al menos tres horas, cada piso que Brittany veía en venta apuntaba el número para llamar luego. Conforme íbamos andando también me preguntaba sobre mi vida,y yo siempre le contestaba intentando ser siempre lo más sincera posible.

-Bueno- dijo Brittany cuando apuntó el número de un ático con unas increíbles vistas. -Creo que por hoy ya basta, estoy cansadísima. Además Sam me debe de estar esperando.

-¿Donde os estáis quedando mientras encontráis piso?

-En casa de unos amigos de Sam y seguro que me están esperando para la cena. ¿Nos vemos mañana?.

-Claro, ¿recuerdas que ahora trabajas en mi clínica?

-Jajaj como olvidarlo.

-Por cierto Sarah, me lo he pasado muy bien hoy contigo. Me gustaría repetirlo otro día.

-Cuando quieras- dije demasiado rápido.-Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien.

Y nos despedimos, pero esta vez de una sensación distinta, sabiendo que ahora la vería todos los días trabajando.

* * *

**Nota: **no se si está gustando la historia, así que por ahora subiré los capítulos que tengo ya escritores y después dependiendo de lo que me digáis seguiré o no. Saludos :)


	4. Capítulo 3: El roce de tus dedos

**Capítulo 3: El roce de tus dedos**

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con normalidad. Brittany se iba adaptando a la clínica, y la verdad es que lo hacía genial y no solo en el ámbito profesional, ya se había ganado el respeto y amistad de todos, tanto de sus pacientes como de los demás trabajadores. De vez en cuando se pasaba por mi despacho para preguntarme por las dudas y cuestiones que le iban surgiendo, o simplemente para verme decía ella.

Desde el día de la cena en casa de Quinn no había visto más a Sam, pero estaba claro que no iba a seguir teniendo tanta suerte.

Estaba saliendo de mi despacho cuando me los encontré. Brittany con Sam y lo que parecía ser un amigo suyo.

-¡Hola Sarah!- dijo Brittany acercándose hacía donde estaba cuando me vio.

De cerca la seguían Sam y su amigo.

-Hola Brittany, ¿pasa algo?.

-No, es solo que Sam y yo queríamos invitarte a cenar a nuestro nuevo apartamento ya que me ayudaste a buscarlo.

-Pues no se Brittany, tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y...

Me cortó antes de que pudiese decir más excusas.

-Vamooos Sarah, por favor- dijo poniéndome cara de pena.

¿Cómo iba a negarme?.

-Bueno, ¿a qué hora?.

-¡Genial! Pues hemos pensado esta noche a las 10, al final hemos comprado el último que miramos, el ático que tenía tan buenas vistas. A Sam le gustó nada más verlo.

-Cierto- dijo Sam pasándole un brazo por la cintura a Brittany. -Sarah, muchas gracias por acompañar a Brittany a elegirlo. Que mejor que compensártelo con una cena.

¿Podía haber cambiado? ¿Podría ser el chico al que conocí antes de que todo cambiase? Solo espero que lo sea para Brittany.

-No tienes porque dármelas Sam, fue un placer.

-Estupendo, pues nos vemos a las 10. Por cierto este es mi amigo Artie, también vendrá ¿no te importa verdad?

Genial, me querían emparejar con su amigo.

-Encantado- dijo Artie acercándose y dándome dos besos en la mejilla.

-Lo mismo digo.

Vaya, estaba más que claro ya que encima le habían hablado de mí. Perfecto ahora no solo iba a tener que lidiar con estar con Sam y Brittany en la misma habitación, sino que también tendría que aguantar los coqueteos de Artie.

Me despedí de los tres y salí de la clínica. Tenía toda la tarde para mí y luego me prepararía para la cena. En realidad no se porque acepté, pero bueno creo que cierta rubia tuvo algo que ver.

Llegué a casa y me preparé la comida, algo rápido y sencillo.

Justo en ese momento Quinn llamó ¿cómo no?.

-¿Diga?- dije aunque sabía que era Quinn.

-Soy yo Santana.

-Hola Quinn , ¿que ocurre? Es la hora comer.

-Nada, solo me preguntaba si quieres que quedemos para hablar de lo de Brittany y Sam. ¿Recuerdas que dijimos que hablaríamos de ello?.

Mierda, se me había olvidado que en la cena se lo conté todo.

-No se si es buena idea, luego por la noche he quedado con ellos para cenar.

-¿Cómo que has quedados con ellos dos para cenar?.

-Tranquila Quinn, el solo para agradecerme por ayudar a Brittany el otro día a buscar piso.

-Pero aún así. ¿Y si te descubren?.

-Si hasta ahora no lo han hecho, no creo que pase.

-Te la estás jugando Santana, Brittany está prometida...

-Lo se Quinn, solo quiero asegurarme de que Sam no le haga nada.

-¿Entonces donde quedamos?.

-¿Qué te parece en la cafetería de siempre en media hora?.

-Esta bien, hasta ahora- y cortó.

Llegó el momento, me iba a sincerar por primera vez sobre Brittany y Sam. En realidad tenía ganas de poder contárselo a alguien y más después de los últimos acontecimientos.

Me vestí rápidamente con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes y me fui directa a la cafetería, donde siempre quedábamos Quinn y yo.

Cuando llegué Quinn ya estaba esperándome sentada en la mesa de siempre. Me acerqué a la barra pedí un café y me dirigí a donde estaba ella.

-Hola Quinn.

Ella estaba tomándose un batido con lo que parecía una tarta de chocolate.

-Hola Santana, ¿quieres tarta?- dijo llevándose a la boca un buen bocado.

-No gracias, no tengo mucha hambre con esto de la cena.

-Ya me imagino, así que a lo que íbamos cuéntamelo todo.

Y así lo hice. Empecé a contarle primeramente sobre Brittany, desde que la conocí y nos fuimos haciendo amigas inseparables en el Glee club hasta el momento en el que se convirtió en el amor de mi vida, así como más tarde nos tuvimos que separar y entonces conocí a Sam y bueno lo que me hizo Sam ya lo sabía.

-¿Por qué nunca me contaste lo de Brittany?.

-Bueno, digamos que la tenía escondidos sus recuerdos y no quería sacarlos, por el miedo y la desolación que me producía pensar en ella.

-Te entiendo San, se lo que es amar de verdad a una persona y que el destino o alguien te separe de ella...- dijo con un leve suspiro. -¿Y qué piensas hacer, digo se lo vas a decir a Britt?.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?.

-No quiero entrometerme. Ella ya ha rehecho su vida y además precisamente con Sam... si el se enterase si que no se lo que pasaría.

Todo esto eran tan complicado, ¿por qué precisamente Britt tenía que estar con Sam?

-Bueno te entiendo, pero si sigues acercándote a ella tarde o temprano te descubrirá de una manera u otra, ¿eres consciente de eso?.

-Esperemos que eso simplemente no pase, por el bien de todos.

-¿Y aún te duele verla con otra persona que no seas tu?.

-¿Tu que crees? Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que prepararme para le cena.

-Vale, ten cuidado. Nos vemos en la clínica.

Nos despedimos y me fui directa a casa.

Me puse un vestido informal rojo oscuro, no quería ir ni muy arreglada ni con ropa de diario. Algo entre medias era lo adecuado.

A las 10 en punto estaba delante llegué a su nuevo bloque de apartamentos, estacioné el coche en la calle contigua y entré.

Al llegar vi que ya estaba también Artie, espero que no se pusiese muy pesado como ya me imaginaba.

-Sarah, ¡estás guapísima!- dijo Brittany acercándose y dándome un abrazo. Olía tan bien a ella, a mí Brittany de siempre.

-Hola Britt, gracias por invitarme.

-De nada, es lo mínimo que te mereces después de todos lo que me estás ayudando.

-Claro que si pasa- dijo Sam acercándose y cerrando la puerta cuando entré.

-Vaya, que bonito está todo.

-Y aún falta que veas lo mejor de todo, ven conmigo- dijo Brittany señalándome hacía la terraza. -Sam, Artie ¿podéis ir poniendo los platos que faltan?.

-Claro- dijeron al unísono.

Acompañé a Brittany hacía la terraza. Decía la verdad.

-Menudas vistas.

-Por estas vistas Sam y yo nos decimos por este apartamento.

-Habéis acertado.

Acto seguido nos quedamos apreciando el paisaje. Era verano así que estaba anocheciendo y dejaba un paisaje precioso entre la vistas de la ciudad y el atardecer. Y entonces noté como Brittany acercaba su mano a la mía, pero en ese mismo instante aparecieron Sam y Artie.

-Chicas, ya está todo- dijo Sam.

-Enseguida vamos cariño- dijo Brittany nerviosa. -¿Vamos Sarah?.

-Eh sí claro vamos.

¿Qué acababa de pasar¿ ¿Me lo había imaginado o era verdad que Brittany había acariciado mi mano segundo antes de que nos interrumpiesen Sam y Artie?

La cena transcurrió de forma amena, si no fuese porque Artie (sentado al lado mío) no paraba de intentar ligar conmigo e incluso en una ocasión me toco el muslo por encima del vestido que llevaba, aunque claro le di un buen pisotón y aún así el lo siguió intentando.

Terminamos la cena y ayudé a recoger los platos, Brittany me seguía de cerca.

-Chicos nos os preocupéis- dijo Brittany. -Ya quitamos Sarah y yo la mesa.

Llevamos todo a la cocina y Brittany se me quedó mirando.

-¿Brittany?.

-He visto como Artie y tu estabais coqueteando.

-No, el lo estaba intentando. Pero supongo que era lo que queríais tu y Sam.

-¿Qué dices Sarah? Yo no he planeado nada ¿por qué iba a querer juntarte con Artie?

-No se dímelo tu.

Y entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron y no dijo nada. Ambas salimos hacía el comedor a reunirnos con Sam y Artie.

-Bueno creo que ya es tarde, debería irme- les dije a todos.

-¿Tan pronto?- exclamó de repente Artie.

-Sí, que mañana hay que trabajar.

-Vale, pero nos veremos pronto- dijo Sam.

-Claro- dije mientras me iba despidiendo de ellos.

-Vamos, que te acompaño- me dijo Brittany saliendo a mi lado del comedor mientras llegábamos la puerta.

-Gracias por la cena Brittany, te veo en la clínica.

-De nada.

Fui a salir por la puerta cuando me agarró por el brazo y me susurró al oído:

-Nunca te emparejaría con nadie Sarah, que te quede claro.

* * *

Espero que os guste :)


	5. Capítulo 4: The first time

**Capítulo 4: The first time.**

Me quedé detrás de la puerta procesando lo que me acababa de decir.

¿A que se refería? ¿Me había imaginado el roce de sus dedos contra los míos en la terraza?

Bajé por el ascensor y fui directamente a casa.

Llegué, me cambié y me fui a la cama pensando:

¿Estaba haciendo bien en ser amiga de Brittany?

Sonó el despertador a las 8:00, como siempre lo hacía, me vestí rápidamente con mi usual ropa de trabajo, me tomé un zumo de naranja y me dispuse a ir a trabajar.

La clínica estaba relativamente cerca, así que decidí ir andando. Tomar aire fresco podía aclararme las ideas sobre que hacer con Brittany.

Sabía que no quería alejarme de ella, pero tampoco podía estar tan cerca de ella como lo había estado todo este tiempo desde que la volví a ver, porque corría el riesgo de que me reconociese y se diese cuenta de mi verdadera identidad, y eso significaría que también Sam. Así que no podía pasar.

Entré por la puerta de la clínica y nada más hacerlo, me encontré con Quinn.

-Buenos días Sam... Sarah- se acercó y me susurro. -No se si podré acostumbrarme a esto de llamarte Sarah.

-Tendrás que hacerlo por el momento Quinn, fue idea tuya contratar a Brittany ¿recuerdas?.

-Vamos "Sarah"- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Sabes que Britt es increíble haciendo su trabajo, además, pensé que te gustaría tenerla cerca.

-Si, pero eso solo hace que sea más fácil que me descubra.

-Osea, que admites que te gusta tenerla cerca.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Sí lo has dicho- dijo riéndose como una niña traviesa.

-Bueno puede que sí, pero solo para comprobar que es feliz con Sam y que no le hace nada.

-¿Crees que Sam ha podido cambiar?.

-A decir verdad Quinn, no tengo la menor idea, aunque no soy de la s personas que piensan que la gente puede cambiar- dije ahogando un suspiro.

-Alomejor por la mujer adecuada...

-Espero que tengas razón Quinn. Como se le ocurra hacerle algo, no se de que sería capaz.

-Tranquilízate, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo. No dejaremos que eso pase.

Por cosas como esta Quinn era mi mejor amiga, no importa lo que pasase siempre me apoyaba y estaba conmigo en las buenas y en las malas.

-Gracias de verdad. ¿Tienes pacientes esta mañana?.

-Sí, tengo a varios. Así que me voy, nos vemos luego Sarah.

Vi a Quinn alejarse hasta el ascensor.

Giré el pasillo y me dirigí a mi despacho dispuesta a repasar los informes del mes pasado, ya que hasta esta tarde no tenía ningún paciente ni consulta.

Abrí la puerta y al entrar me encontré a Brittany sentada en una de las sillas de cuero que estaban situadas en frente de mi escritorio.

-¿Brittany?- dije nada más cerrar la puerta.

-Hola Sarah- dijo sonriéndome. -Espero que no te moleste que haya entrado mientras no estabas-.

-Oh no, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- le dije mientras fui hasta mi silla, colocada en frente de la de Brittany. Y me senté.

-Primero de todo, quiero decirte que me alegra mucho de que vinieses ayer a la cena. Siempre me lo paso muy bien contigo.

-Yo también me lo pasé muy bien Brittany, gracias por invitarme tu y Sam.

-No hay de que, me gustaría que lo repitiésemos. Pero esta vez solas tu y yo- dijo bajando un poco la vista. -Ya sabes, noche o tarde de chicas.

-No se si es buena idea, ¿a Sam no le molestará?.

-Oh por supuesto que no, el sale a menudos con sus amigos a ver partidos de fútbol o baloncesto.

-Chicos- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Jajaj sí- madre mía seguía teniendo esa sonrisa tan bonita y perfecta, que hacía que mi mundo se detuviese. -Entonces qué, ¿aceptarías si te invito, no se, a dar una vuelta o algo así?.

-¿Cuándo?.

¿Por qué Brittany se empeñaba en seguir viéndome? ¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que decirle?.

-He pensado que el sábado, Sam se va todo el fin de semana con un amigo suyo, Artie, el que conociste en la cena.

-Pues tengo que ver la agenda de la clínica para ese día, ¿te importa si te lo digo más tarde?.

-Claro que no, solo espero que sea un sí- murmuró mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Bueno, ¿necesitas algo más?.

-Sí, quiero que veas el informe de este paciente- me dijo mientras me lo tendía.

Al extender su brazo, para darme la carpeta que contenía el informe, pude apreciar como de su muñeca colgaba una pulsera que reconocía y que hizo que mi corazón se encogiese.

Flashback.

Menuda mierda, como odio los lunes. Volver a ver otra vez a toda esta gente inútil que se pasea por los pasillos del instituto. Por suerte tengo ensayo con las animadoras, donde soy la capitana (obvio), así que se me hará más ameno el día.

Las primeras clases se pasaron muy lentamente y aburridas, como siempre, solo pude entretenerme molestando al compañero de al lado y ni eso, porque era un cagueta y amenazaba con gritar y pedir ayuda al profesor Schuester. Este mes ya me había metido en bastantes líos, así que no podía permitírmelo.

Por fin llegó la hora del recreo, me dirigía a la cafetería cuando las risas de unos chicos, vestidos con la sudadera del equipo, me distrayeron y me entró la curiosidad por ver que estaba pasando.

Me alejé de la cafetería y seguí las risas de los chicos hasta que llegué al pasillo de la izquierda, del que provenían.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- les dije, ya que aquí yo era bastante popular.

Así que todos se apartaron, me miraron y un chico dijo:

-¡Hey Santana! Diviértete con nosotros.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.

-Es la nueva. Es patética, todos dicen que es tonta.

-OH pero que me dices. Apártate, es mi turno.

Todos se apartaron y entonces pude verla.

Era una chica, que estaba sentada en el suelo, la cual estaba totalmente asustada acurrucada contra el rincón de la pared. Su cabello rubio ondulado caía por su espalda en forma de perfectos rizos, que le ocultaban la parte de su rostro que quedaba al descubierto de la pared.

Me acerqué suavemente a ella, le aparté los mechones de pelo de la cara y entonces pude apreciar su rostro. Destacaban unos ojos increíblemente azules que estaban hinchados probablemente de tanto llorar, tenía la cara empapada de lágrimas.

Nada más verla supe que no sería capaz de decirle ni hacerle ninguna bordería propia de mi. En vez de eso, cuando dejó de mirar a la pared para mirarme a mi le dije:

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Entonces me abrazó, sentí su miedo y angustia. Estaba temblando.

-Iros todos, ¡AHORA!- les grité a la multitud. -Cuéntame que te ha pasado.

Me senté a su lado en la misma posición en la que estaba ella.

-Hoy ha sido mi primer día aquí- dijo sollozando. -Me han quitado los libros diciendo que ellos no tenían y los necesitaban, y claro se los he prestado. Luego se han empezado a reír de mi y a decirme cosas malas. Ayúdame, por favor.

¿Cómo podían haberle hecho esto a una chica tan amable e ingenua? Yo solo me comportaba así con los capullos de turno y con algún que otra niña rica creída.

En ese momento me sentí responsable de ella, de que no volviese a pasarle nada parecido.

-Eh eh, escúchame- le dije mientras cogía una de las pulseras que llevaba atada en mi muñeca izquierda. -Ponte esta pulsera, con ella no te pasará nada. Es mágica.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, toma- le dije mientras la colocaba alrededor de su muñeca y le hacía un fuerte nudo. -Mientras las tengas puesta estarás feliz y a salvo.

Acto seguido me volvió a abrazar y me dijo:

-Nunca me la quitaré. Lo prometo. Por cierto- dijo sonriendo por primera vez desde que probablemente llegó al instituto. -Soy Brittany, pero me puedes llamar Britt. ¿Tú eres?.

-Santana, pero me puedes llamar San.

Fin Flasblack.

Ahora sabía que esa promesa que me hizo era cierta. Aún llevaba puesta la pulsera, un poco más desgastada por el paso de los años, pero la llevaba.

-¿Sarah?.

-Eh si, ¿qué me decías?- logre decir un poco aturdida.

-Que si podemos ver este informe. Es que verás la paciente en cuestión, solo quiere que la atiendas tu.

-¿Cómo?.

-Sí, me dijo que solo aceptará ser tratada en esta clínica si tu la atiendes.

-Pero aquí no funcionamos así, a cada paciente se le asigna un fisioterapeuta igual de cualificado como cualquier otro.

-Lo se, hablé primero con Quinn y después se lo conté a la paciente pero nada. No atienda a razones. Por eso vine a decírtelo a ti.

-Hiciste bien, muchas gracias. ¿Está aquí aún?.

-Sí. Está esperando en mi consulta, era la primera del día.

-Pues voy a solucionarlo, ¿vienes?.

-Detrás de ti.

Nos levantamos y ambas salimos del escritorio hacía la consulta de Brittany que estaba en la 2 planta. Estábamos en el ascensor cuando de repente me dijo:

-Sarah.

-¿Sí?.

-He de decirte que hoy, como siempre, estás preciosa.

* * *

El cambio de Santana (el porque no la reconocen) lo explicaré en un flashblack cuando Brittany se entere de todo y lo entenderéis entonces. Me alegra de que haya dos personas a las que le va gustando (:


	6. Capítulo 5: Destino o casualidad

**Capítulo 5: Destino o casualidad**

Como siguiese así, Brittany iba a acabar conmigo.

-Tu también lo estás.

-Oh gracias jefa- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y fuimos directas hasta la consulta de Brittany. Cuando entramos vi a una mujer sentada, esperándonos, que no era ni mucho menos como me la esperaba. Me imaginaba a una mujer de mediana edad (más bien mayor),con aires de prepotencia y muy bien vestida, en vez de eso me encontré con una mujer joven (tendría mi edad o incluso menos), que vestía con ropa de calle y parecía de todo menos prepotente.

Brittany me hizo señas para que me sentase en la silla de detrás se su escritorio, mientras que ella se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la mujer.

-Hola, supongo que tu eres la fisioterapeuta López, ¿no es así?.

-En efecto- menos mal que me había llamado por mi apellido, el cual es bastante común. -¿En qué le puedo ayudar?.

-Supongo que ya se lo habrán comentado, así que me gustaría hablar a solas- dijo mirando a Brittany.

-No creo que sea necesario.

-Claro que sí.

-No pasa nada Sarah, ya me voy. Nos vemos después, estaré esperando tu contestación.

Salió por la puerta y nos dejó a la mujer extraña y a mi a solas.

-De acuerdo, ya estamos solas ¿qué quiere?.

-Quiero que me atiendas tu, si me dejas tutearte, porque llevo siguiendo tu trayectoria y eres una de mas mejores fisioterapeutas del país.

-Yo no diría tanto, aquí todos estamos igual de cualificados.

-Lo se, pero yo quiero que me atiendas tu Santana.

-Me gustaría que no me llamase por mi verdadero nombre para empezar.

-Sí, ya vi que te llaman Sarah- dijo algo sorprendida.

-Sí y es algo que no te importa y más si quieres que te atienda yo. Seré Sarah para ti también, ¿entendido?.

-Por supuesto, ¿entonces cuando podemos empezar?.

-Hablaré con Quinn y ya te llamaremos.

-De acuerdo, espero que sea pronto. Por cierto yo si me llamo Sarah.

Sin decir nada más se levantó y salió por la puerta. Su interés porque yo fuese su fisioterapeuta y que, además, supiese mi trayectoria profesional me dejó un poco descolocada.

Salí de la consulta de Brittany y fui a buscar a Quinn, así que fui hasta su consulta en el otro lado del pasillo, en la misma planta, y esperé hasta que salió.

-¿Sarah?.

-¿Te habló Brittany de la paciente esa extraña?.

-Sí,le dije que aquí no trabajamos así y que cada fisioterapeuta está igual de cualificado.

-Pues bien, Britt fue a hablar conmigo y fui hasta su consulta donde estaba la chica.

-¿Has hablado con ella?.

-Sí, me dijo que sabía mi trayectoria y que quería que yo la atendiese. También sabe que me llamo Santana- dije bajando la voz.

-Bueno eso es normal, yo creo que Britt y Sam son los únicos que no lo saben. ¿Le has aceptado al final?.

-Le he dicho que hablaría contigo y que ya la llamaríamos. ¿Qué opinas?.

-Por mi atiéndela tu, sigue siendo una clienta. Mientras no pase con nadie más.

-Sí, eso pensé yo.

-Pues yasta, no te compliques más y a trabajar.

-Que haría yo sin ti Quinn.

-No lo quieras saber- y se alejó de nuevo hasta su consulta.

Fui de nuevo hasta mi despacho para terminar de revisar los informes del mes pasado. La verdad es que la clínica iba bastante bien, al ser una clínica privada teníamos a muchos clientes que pagaban pos nuestros servicios y todos salían muy contentos diciendo que habían recuperado sus funciones motoras y se sentían mejor con su cuerpo. Todo esto hacía que la clínica fuese ganando cada vez más prestigio, así que tampoco era tanto de extrañar que esa chica me hubiese pedido a mi como su fisioterapeuta. La llamaría más tarde.

Era la hora de comer así que salí del despacho dispuesta a ir a la cafetería más cercana, donde siempre solíamos almorzar Quinn y yo. Entre y me senté en una de las mesas que estaban libres, vaya que suerte enfrente estaban Brittany y Sam. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrármela tan a menudo? Ah sí, porque Quinn la había contratado en nuestra clínica.

Decidí ni mirarles y prestar atención en la comida, pedí una ensalada y un sándwich y estuve así entretenida todo el almuerzo intentado evitarlos por completo. Antes de irme fui al baño y allí estaba Brittany arreglándose el maquillaje, tan preciosa y perfecta como siempre.

-¿Sarah?.

-Hola Brittany- dije intentando mostrar la menor importancia posible.

-Vaya parece que el destino no para de juntarnos- exclamó, dejando de mirarse en el espejo para mirarme a mi.

-Casualidades, ya sabes- dije apartando la mirada y haciendo como que estaba mirándome ahora yo en el espejo.

-No, no creo en las casualidades. Creo que ha sido para que me digas por fin que aceptas salir conmigo el sábado.

-No se aún que decir Britt.

-Pues entonces yo te lo pongo muy fácil, te recojo en tu casa el sábado a las 7 en punto. Ya no tienes que pensar nada más.

-¿Sabes donde está?.

-Claro, ¿te acuerdas que te llevé el primer día que nos conocimos?

Era cierto, el primer día que volví a ver a Brittany, después de tanto tiempo, fue cuando me llevó a casa, porque supuestamente estaba mala. Aunque a decir verdad si que se me revolvió el estómago después de ver a Sam y Brittany juntos.

-Es cierto, casi me obligaste a que te dejase acompañarme- dije volviéndola a mirar entre risas.

-Por supuesto, soy una dama ¿te esperabas que te iba a dejar ir sola?.

-Oh que detalle, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Eso espero, porque espero acompañarte muchas más veces- dijo mientras se acercaba y se ponía a unos solos pocos centrímetros enfrente mía. Podía sentir su respiración a escasa distancia de mi boca. -Jefa López- menos mal que se apartó un poco, porque si hubiese seguido tan cerca de mi no se si me hubiese podido controlar.

Por mucho tiempo que hubiese pasado, Brittany seguía despertando en mi el mismo deseo de siempre desde que la conocí.

-Será mejor que me vaya, tengo pacientes antes de la reunión.

-Claro, nos vemos en la reunión.

Volví de nuevo a la clínica, esta vez, al entrar no me encontré con Quinn como esta mañana, así que fui al despacho para llamar a Sarah y concretar una primera cita (profesional claro) con ella.

-¿Sarah Manning?- dije mientras miraba su informen. -Le llamo de la clínica López-Fabray para concretar su primera sesión. ¿Se acuerda de mí?.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Le vendría bien el viernes a las 9 de la mañana?.

-Sí, perfecto. Nos vemos el viernes entonces.

-Adiós señorita Manning.

Y colgué pensando en porque se tenía que llamar precisamente Sarah.

Atendí a los clientes que tuve por la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de la reunión con el resto del personal de la clínica, para hablar precisamente de los informes que había repasado del mes pasado, esta mañana, y de nuevas propuestas.

Entré en la sala de reunión y todos estaban ya sentados esperándonos. Me senté en el único sitio que quedaba libre al lado de Quinn y Brittany y empecé a detallar lo que había preparado esta mañana mientras los repasaba, dándoles la enhorabuena a cada uno.

-Por lo que es un placer comunicarles que Quinn y yo estamos muy contentas con el trabajo que estamos realizando entre todos.

-¡Soys las mejores!- dijo otro fisioterapeuta, el cual también era uno de mis mejores amigos desde la universidad: Puck. Cuando oyó que había montado una clínica en Nueva York no dudó en venir y pedirme trabajo, era un gran profesional aunque pudiese tener sus defectos como todo el mundo.

Menos mal que Quinn se había preocupado de hablar con todos ellos antes para explicarles que desde ahora no me podían llamar nunca Santana, sino Sarah por motivos personales ajenos a la clínica. Según Quinn ninguno puso ninguna queja menos Puck, también tendría que hablar con el próximamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él- expresó Brittany desde mi lado, atrayendo mi mirada y mi interés hacía ella, quién me estaba mirando con unos ojos profundamente azules.

-También hemos pensado en hacer más terapias de grupo, pensamos que entre todos se pueden ayudar entre sí y mejorar su rendimiento, ¿qué os parece?.

Todos asintieron y expresaron cada uno su opinión al respecto, en general todos estaban de acuerdo y muy contentos de poder llevar a cabo nuevas ideas.

Durante toda la reunión Brittany no paraba de decir ideas y comentarios al respecto de todo lo que decían los demás. Estaba claro que se estaba convirtiendo en la gran profesional que yo siempre supe que sería, como me hubiese gustado haber podido ver su ascenso desde la universidad hasta ahora. Pero no, ella ahora tenía una vida con Sam. Yo ya no formaba parte, cuando antes me diese cuenta mejor.

-Bueno hoy ha sido un buen día- dije como forma de hacerles saber que se estaba terminando la reunión. -Nos vemos mañana, gracias a todos.

Fueron saliendo todos de la sala de reuniones mientras que yo me quede un rato más ordenando la sala y recogiendo, cuando Puck me paró y me dijo:

-¿Sarah, enserio? Cuéntame que coño está pasando.

-Puck, es un asunto complicado...

-Vamos San- dijo cortándome. -Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Suspiré, tenía razón. Puck era una de las únicas personas que sabía lo de Sam, así que era justo que le contase esa parte.

-Es Sam,ha vuelto- dije como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo que ha vuelto?.

-Sí, su prometida es amiga de Quinn.

-¿Pero lo has visto ya? ¿Te ha reconocido?

-Por ahora no...

-¡Dios San por que no me lo has dicho antes! ¡Te juro que ahora mismo voy a ir a partirle la cara a ese malnacido!

* * *

Rosemarie gracias por tus reviews, como ya dije en el capítulo anterior todo lo del cambio lo voy a explicar en cuanto Brittany se entere de su verdadera identidad en un flashback. Como siempre espero que os guste (:


	7. Capítulo 6: No puedo más

**Capítulo 6: No puedo más**

-Porque sabía que reaccionarías así.

-¿Qué vas a estar parada, sin hacer nada, con todo el daño que te hizo?.

-Es lo mejor por ahora, por favor no hagas nada Puck.

-¡Pero como puedes pedirme eso otra vez!- dijo Puck claramente enfadado.

-Ya sabes lo duro que fue para mi... no quiero que te envolucres en esto.

-Demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué pasa? He oído gritos...- dijo Brittany al entrar por la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

-Vaya ya estamos todos- exclamó Puck clavando su mirada de rabia y enfado en Brittany.

-¿Qué pasa?- repitió Brittany sorprendida ante el arrebato de Puck.

-Nada, solo estábamos repasando algunas ideas- dije tratando de sonar normal, como si de verdad nada estuviese pasando.

-Mejor me voy adiós- se despidió Puck cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-¿Qué fue eso? Creo que no le caigo muy bien...

-No te preocupes, ha tenido un mal día.

-Vaya, pues que no lo pague con los demás.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Salimos de la sala de reuniones hablando sobre lo que había pasado con Puck, no me gustaba mentirle, pero claro tampoco podía decirle que Puck estaba así porque se iba a casar con el chico a quién quería hacerle pagar por todo lo que me había hecho.

-¿Has venido en coche?- dijo Brittany cuando salimos de la clínica.

-No, hoy en venido andando. Me apetecía que me diese el aire.

-¿Quieres que te acerque?.

-No te preocupes, mi apartamento esto aquí al lado.

-Si me preocupo, tengo el coche aparcado en la esquina vamos.

-De verdad que no es necesario que te molestes ,no me importa caminar un rato.

-No es ninguna molestia, quiero complacer a mi jefa.

-Oh, ¿así que lo haces por conseguir méritos?.

-Claro que sí ,¿qué te creías?- dijo poniendo cara de niña buena.

-Si es así entones vamos.

-Sígame jefa- dijo haciéndome un referencia y señalándome la calle donde estaba su coche.

-Menudo coche- fue lo único que pude decir al ver el semejante coche que tenía Brittany.

-¿Te gusta? Me lo regaló Sam cuando me pidió matrimono, es un audi R8.

Me pregunto como Sam podría haberse permitido comprarle ese coche, porque estaba claro que con el sueldo de fisioterapeuta no bastaba.

-Increíble- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

-Jefa- dijo abriéndome la puerta del copiloto.

-¿Sigues intentando ganar méritos?- dije acomodándome en el siento del copiloto.

-Ya te dije que soy una dama. ¿Qué paso al final con la clienta esa extraña?

-Pues al final Quinn y yo decidimos que yo la atendería y mañana y el viernes es su primera sesión.

-Vaya- dijo sorprendida. -¿Por qué tenía tanto interés en ti?.

-Dijo que siguió mi carrera profesional y que soy una de las mejores profesionales del país etc

-Joder, no sabía yo que tenía esa clase de jefa.

-No es para tanto, esa mujer exagera demasiado.

-Me lo tendrás que demostrar, no me vendría mal un masaje en la espalda...

No dije nada más y Brittany lo notó y condujo en silencio hasta una calle cerca de mi apartamento.

Fui a intentar salir del coche, pero la puerta estaba aún cerrada.

-¿Brtt?.

-Sarah no puedo más...- acto seguido se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y sentó a ahorcajadas sobre mí y presionó su cabeza contra mi cuello. -Siento como que te conozco desde siempre y tengo esta atracción hacia a ti que me mata. Tu olor- dijo mientras, esta vez, subió hasta el pelo que me caía por ambos lados de la cabeza y emitió un fuerte suspiro oliéndolo, -me es tan familiar, tan...- puso sus manos alrededor de las caderas mientras las subía y las bajaba una y otra vez. -Dime si quieres que pare.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, no tenía que haber permitido que Brittany se acercase tanto a mí, no tenía que haber aceptado ninguna cena ni ningún tipo de acercamiento. ¿Pero que podía hacer ya ahora, en este justo momento cuando tenía sobre mi a la chica de mis sueños? Lo único que sabía es que no quería pararla.

-Sarah se que tu también sientes lo mismo, noto como me miras- dijo con la voz entrecortada. -Cada vez que te veo y estamos cerca haces que pierda la respiración, haces que me moje entera... me gustaría tanto follarte aquí mismo en este justo instante.

-Britt- dije con una voz más grave de lo normal de lo que me esperaba. -No podemos.

-No debemos no, tantas prohibiciones, tanta ética- dijo bajando la cabeza desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho, -tantos deseos...

De pronto un sonido del móvil de Brittany hizo que despertáramos y nos chocásemos con la realidad. Brittany se levantó de mi y volvió a su siento jadeando, esperó unos minutos para tranquilizarse y respondió a la llamada.

-Hola Sam. Sí se que es la hora de la cena, pero me he entretenido llevando a Sarah a su casa ya voy. Nos vemos enseguida.

Dicho esto colgó y ambas nos quedamos mirando en un incómodo silencio que se me hizo eterno, hasta que lo corté.

-Creo que debería irme.

-Si yo también lo creo- dijo aún algo alterada.

-Mejor olvidamos que esto ha pasado.

-Podremos intentar hacer como que esto no ha pasado, pero no podremos olvidar lo que hemos sentido. Adiós Sarah.

Salí de su coche y me dirigí prácticamente corriendo a mi apartamento. Brittany tenía razón, yo por lo menos no podría olvidar la descarga que me recorrió y envolvió todo mi cuerpo.

Los siguientes días hasta el viernes transcurrieron de forma normal, si no fuese porque Brittany ni se acercaba a mi para saludarme. Intentaba evitarme siempre a toda costa, ¿significaría eso que quedaba anulada nuestra supuesta cita del sábado? Yo creo que sí.

A las 9 en punto llegó la verdadera Sarah a mi consulta, era una chica de estatura normal, ojos marrones y un pelo oscuro ondulado muy bonito. Era bastante atractiva para que negarlo, todo desde la perspectiva profesional claro.

-Buenos días Sarah, me alegro de verla- le dije estrechándola la mano.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Tengo aquí su informe, pero me gustaría que me contase de primera mano en que quiere que nos enfoquemos.

-Entones supongo que sabrás que tuve escoliosis crónica desde los 12 años y desde entonces tengo muchos dolores de espalda que han aumentado con la edad. Me gustaría que nos enfocásemos en eso para ver si me deja de doler.

-No te preocupes, si me deja tutearle...

-Ya te dije el otro día que si- me dijo cortándome.

-Como iba diciendo, note preocupes que haremos que tus dolores cesen.

-No me esperabas menos de ti.

-Quítate la camiseta y túmbate en la camilla que te vea la espalda- le dije señalando a la camilla.

-¿Tan pronto quieres que me desnude?- dijo riéndose mientras se la quitaba y se tumbaba boca abajo en la camilla.

-A ver- murmuré mientras recorría mis manos por su espalda para ver el grado de la escoliosos.

De repente alguien abrió de repente la puerta.

-Oh lo siento, volveré luego- dijo Brittany algo avergonzada y se fue.

-Espera un momento Sarah, enseguida vengo- le dije mientras salí corriendo detrás de Brittany.

-Britt- casí grité cuando llegué al ascensor, por suerte llegué antes de que lo cogiese. -¿Qué querías?.

-Quinn me pidió que te dijese si puedes ir luego a verla.

-Está bien, ¿podemos ya hablar del hecho que desde que pasó "eso" en tu coche me ignoras?.

-Yo no te ignoro Sarah- dijo sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos.

-Si me ignoras.

-No, simplemente te trato como mi jefa.

-Creía que además de tu jefa era tu amiga.

-Y lo eres- dijo cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿Entonces?.

-Entonces nada, ya nos veremos Sarah.

Y se fue por las escaleras dejándome sola y llena de dudas.

-Perdón por la tardanza Sarah.

-No hay problema, ¿problemas con tus empleados?.

-Algo así.

Terminamos nuestra primera sesión y le di cita para volvernos a ver la semana que viene.

El resto del día transcurrió igual que los siguientes, dividía mi tiempo entre el despacho y la consulta. No volví a ver a Brittany en todo el día.

Llegó el sábado y yo estaba más nerviosa que nunca, no sabía si arreglarme o no. Después de todos estos días ignorándome, ¿vendría Brittany a recogerme como ella había dicho?.

Por si acaso me arreglé y me puse un vestido rojo junto con mis botas marrones favoritas.

Eran casi las 7 y aún no tenía noticias de Brittany, me estaba volviendo loca cuando de repente el timbre de la puerta sonó.


	8. Capítulo 7: Central Park Carousel

**Capítulo 7: Central Park Carousel**

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Sam, vaya que bien justo la persona a la que menos quería ver.

-¿Puedo pasar Sarah?.

-¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Cómo sabes mi dirección?.

-Llamé a la clínica. Verás- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mi. -Es Britt, me dijo que iba a pasar el fin de semana contigo, pero no se porque en el último momento lo cancelasteis. No quiero dejarla sola, ¿podrías ir y no se hacer algún plan de chicas?.

Genial, lo cancela ella solita y no me dice nada.

-No se si ella querrá Sam.

-Por favor Sarah, se que le caes muy bien. A menos que vayas a salir- dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo. -Vas muy guapa.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer- dije evitando su mirada.

-Toma- dijo mientras me entregaba unas llaves. -Luego dáselas a Brit, muchas gracias Sarah. Ya nos veremos, tenemos que repetir la cena del otro día.

-Claro, adiós Sam- dije cerrando, de nuevo, la puerta nada más salio por ella.

Vaya hacer esto había sido un bonito detalle hacia Brittany, aunque también podía ser para no dejarla sola y así no pudiese ver a nadie más. Preferí pensar y creer lo primero.

Tenía claro que iba a ir, pero para solucionar lo que había pasado entre nosotras. Por mucho que me conviniese que Brittany me ignorase, no quería que lo hiciese, me gustaba estar a su lado aunque solo fuese como amiga y, así poder enterarme si Sam le llegaba a hacer algo.

Conducí nerviosa hasta su casa, estaba claro que Brittany no me esperaba y tampoco quería ser una molestia, pero tenía que verla y hablar con ella.

Subí por el ascensor hasta llegar al ático. A decir verdad, no sabía muy bien si tocar al timbre o entrar con las llaves que me había dado Sam, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que Brittany no quisiese verme después de haber cancelado nuestra cita.

Me quedé un buen rato pensando delante de la puerta, finalmente decidí usar las llaves de Sam. Abrí la puerta silenciosamente, pero Brittany me oyó.

-Sam, ¿no te ibas?.

Fui hasta el comedor de donde provenía su voz y allí estaba, sentada en el sofá tan normal leyendo un libro, pero a la vez tan increíblemente preciosa.

-¿Has cancelado nuestro encuentro por leer un libro?- dije desde la entrada del comedor.

-¿Sarah?- exclamó muy sorprendida dejando el libro a un lado. -¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí y como has entrado?.

-Creo que hoy habíamos quedado, ¿no es así?- dije mientras me iba acercando a donde ella estaba. -Es más, pensaba que tu vendrías a recogerme, pero como veo que no, he tenido que venir yo.

-Tampoco es que tu dijeses que sí, además después de lo que pasó...- dijo evitándo por completo mi mirada.

-Vamos Brittany, no se a que te refieres ¿no se supone que lo habíamos olvidado?.

-Yo no puedo olvidarlo.

-Y yo no quiero que me ignores como estos días atrás, quiero que sigamos siendo amigas. Como antes.

-Pero Sarah...

-Britt- dije cortádola. -¿Qué te crees que yo no sentí y siento lo mismo? Pero se perfectamente que te vas a casar con Sam. Pero ¿sabes que vamos a hacer?.

-¿Qué?- dijo mirándome por primera vez desde que me había sentado a su lado.

-Vamos a hacer lo que teníamos pensado. Vamos a salir a divertirnos y a no pensar en nada más.

-No se Sarah...

-Bueno si no quieres sufres el riesgo de que te viole ahora mismo aquí en tu sofá. Así que por tu propio bien, te sugiero que vayas a vestirte.

-En ese caso me quedaré, Jaja ahora vuelvo- dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y se marchaba del comedor.

Como me gustaba verla sonreír, y más que yo fuese el motivo de su sonrisa.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo al cabo de diez minutos.

-Vaya, estás preciosa- fue lo único que pude decir.

Y era verdad, llevaba puesto un vestido azul cielo que se ajustaba perfectamente a los contornos de su cuerpo, haciendo que toda ella pareciese aún más espectacular.

-Tu también lo estás, demasiado. Y como llevas puesto un vestido yo no podía ser menos.

-Claro... ¿bueno vamos?.

-Vamos, yo conduzco.

-Oh eso si que no- dije levantándome y yendo hacia donde estaba Brittany. -Como al final he tenido que venir yo a buscarte vamos en mi coche, y yo elijo el sitio. ¿Te acuerdas de mi intuición?.

-Sí, aún sigo pensando en como lo hiciste para saber tanto de mis gustos.

-Algún día te lo diré mientras tanto, seguiré sorprendiéndote-.

Salimos de su apartamento y fuimos directas hasta mi coche, le abrí la puerta del copiloto como lo hizo ella la última vez que me subí en su coche.

-Yo también soy una dama señorita Pierce.

-Pero no tanto como yo- dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta.

-Eso ya lo veremos- murmuré mientras encendía el motor.

-Por cierto Sarah, aún no me has dicho como entraste a mi apartamento.

-Que puedo decir, fue todo gracias a mi intuición femenina.

-Si claro- dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Me las dio Sam- dije sécamente.

-¿Cómo que Sam?- exclamó sorprendida.

-Vino a mi casa y me dijo que no quería que estuvieses todo el fin de semana sola, así que aquí me tienes.

-No sabía nada, pero me gusta.

-Has tenido suerte de que la chica con la que había quedado no se presentó. Me dejó plantada.

-Jaja muy graciosa. ¿A dónde me llevas?.

-Es una sorpresa.

-Me gustan las sorpresas.

-Lo se.

Aparqué en una calle próxima al lugar donde quería ir para sorprender a Brittany.

-¿Aquí es?- dijo al bajarse del coche.

-No, a partir de aquí vamos andando.

-¿No estamos cerca de Central Park?

-Así es.

Fuimos hasta Central Park hablando sobre los posibles sitios a los que podía llevarle, pero no acertó ninguno. Estaba claro que no sabía hasta que punto la conocía.

-Ya casi hemos llegado- le dije mientras atravesábamos uno de los jardines de Central Park. -Cierra los ojos.

-No voy a cerrar los ojos.

-Está bien, yo lo haré- dije poniéndome detrás suya y tapándole los ojos con mis manos.

-Nos van a mirar mal Sarah- murmuró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y a quién le importa? A mi lo único que me importa en este momento eres tu. Sorprenderte.

-Eres increíble.

Le conduje a ciegas hasta el lugar, el cual solo estaba a unos pocos metros más adelante.

-Ya puedes abrirlos- le dije al apartar las manos de sus ojos.

Al principio no dijo nada y luego sus labios se curvaron y me ofrecieron una gran sonrisa.

-¡Madre mía Sarah! ¿Me has traído al famoso carrusel de Central Park?- dijo completamente sorprendida.

-Eso parece, ¿no crees?- su rostro irradiaba felicidad.

-Desde chica siempre he soñado con venir aquí. Me encantaban los caballos y de pequeña pensaban que eran de verdad.

-¿Entonces he acertado?

Claro que había acertado, porque ella siempre me lo decía. Que algún día iríamos a Nueva York, y tuviésemos la edad que tuviésemos, nos montaríamos en esa atracción.

-Lo vuelvo a repetir, eres increíble. ¿Cómo lo sabías?.

-Ya te dije que mi intuición te volvería a sorprender.

Nos montamos en la atracción unas tres veces hasta que por fin Brittany accedió a dar un paseo por los hermosos jardines de Central Park.

-Enserio Britt, no me puedo creer que no hayas venido antes a Central Park desde que estas aquí en Nueva York.

-Ya bueno, Sam siempre está muy ocupado con el trabajo. Este es el único fin de semana, desde que estamos aquí, que ha tenido tiempo para estar con sus amigos.

-¿Y no lo pasa contigo?.

-Nosotros nos vemos todos los días, me parece bien que también se divierta con sus amigos y así desconecte de la rutina.

-Entiendo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas con él?.

-Cinco años, lo conocí en mi primer trabajo en un hospital. Bueno no hablemos más de Sam, hoy solo éramos tu y yo, ¿recuerdas?- dijo de repente parándose y mirándome. -¿Quieres comer algo?.

-Porque no, estoy muerta de hambre.

Y era cierto, con todo el ajetreo del día por la "cita" con Brittany casi no había comido nada.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a un restaurante o prefieres que cocinemos algo en mi apartamento?.

-Me da igual, lo que tu prefieras. Yo ya elegí venir aquí.

-Pues entonces vamos- dijo cogiéndome de la mano y empezando a andar.

-Eh espera, ¿a dónde vamos?.

-A mi apartamento, te voy a sorprender con unos espaguetis a lo Pierce.

-¿Espaguetis a lo Pierce? Eso no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo.


End file.
